Crazed Eyes
by BringMeAlexandria
Summary: it is finally marcus and didyme s chance to escape the place they have been trapped for a millenia, will they make it or will a preveiling evil end all hopes?


**so, i thought i would give a one shot a go. and just as a note for anyone wondering about my other stories, i am getting round to updating them. i have been extremely busy lately and they will be updated asap.**

* * *

><p>Crazed eyes<p>

Tonight.

That one word sent shivers of anticipation through my body. We were finally leaving this wretched place; Marcus and I were soon to be together in peace without the evil that resides in the prison we have lived in for over a millennia keeping us apart. My brother had seen to it that we could not be together, but it has become too much, we can not hold back our feelings anymore. My crazed, manipulative brother could not imprison us any longer, I would not let him. Aro volturi will not have that influence over my life any longer.

He thinks he has total control over me and everyone else in this wretched place, but he will not for much longer, I have made sure that he would not expect what I am planning. It will be the end of an era, once we are free, and an era I will not miss.

Tonight we will flee, the castle, the city, the country. We will go somewhere that no one will recognise us, somewhere that we can live in peace in one another's arms without fear of my brother and his deluded minions. At midnight, when the moon rises high, we will meet in the forest. From there we will travel on foot out of the city limits. We do not yet have a destination, anywhere but Italy. It would probably be our best bet to move to a far away continent, maybe the America's, or the wilderness of Russia, or maybe even secluded Africa.

Though crossing seas will be troublesome, ever since corsets, petticoats and multiple layers of skirts were brought into fashion swimming is extremely difficult. I miss the days when I could have worn a dress that would allow me to do anything my heart desired, however I have a secret love for the dress that was draped on my body tonight.

The bodice of the dress was a creamy white, complementing my ivory skin, with black ribbon lacing up the front, details in black thread stood out sharply against the snowiness of the fabric. It clinched in on my slim waist before flowing down around my legs in layers of black fabric. I looked like a gothic princess, which in theory I suppose I was.

With a small sigh I spun, watching my reflection in the mirror as I danced around the room; I resembled a fairy in a way, dainty, fragile and care free. Until you look into my eyes, then you would see my true emotions, masked carefully to most.

As every second ticks by I grow more anxious, my brain whirls at a speed faster than light, and my fingers ache to hold the hand of the one man I love more than life itself, not long until I will have my wish.

I looked around the chambers I had inhabited for almost half of my existence; it was neat, the way I had left it. The only contradiction to that statement was the black velvet cloak haphazardly left in the corner. A small smile came to my lips as I remembered why it was on the floor and not hung in the armoire that took up a wall. Six days ago Marcus and I had been able to sneak out, we spent the day in the forest, chasing, running and enjoying each others company. That was one of the most memorable days I had experienced in my extended existence. We had ended up at a lake, the waster calm and crystalline in the afternoon sun, we not caring to hide in the shadows, there would be no humans this far into the shrouded forest. I had stood at the edge of the lake, my reflection calling out to me, my black hair falling in waves around me, my crimson eyes dancing with amusement as I watched Marcus pretend to sneak up behind me, my full lips curved into a happy smile. I had pretended not to notice him, sneaking up on me, so when his arms encircled my waist I gasped and a tinkling laugh fell from my lips as I watched us in the water. There we stood, me cradled in his arms, with him looking down at me with adoration written across his face. I had smiled at him in glee as he twirled locks of my hair around his fingers. I spun around in his comforting arms, my body fitting perfectly against his; I had leaned up until we were nose to nose. From there I had simply gazed into his eyes, his ruby eyes staring into mine like I held the key to everything, then he had pressed his lips to mine, it was not the first time we had kissed, but this had felt special somehow.

When I had returned back to my chambers that evening I had been so intent of writing down the events of that day into my diary that I had simply thrown my cloak on to the floor, forgotten until now. I reached down and picked it up, draping it around my shoulders I gave another joyous twirl as I thought back again to the memories of that day.

As my eyes scanned the room a final time my attention was drawn to one of the pillows on the bed, atop it was an envelope. It was a simple white envelope, with a wax seal and a ribbon tied around it. On the front a name was written in my elegant cursive handwriting. Jane. My beautiful daughter, not biologically- but in every other sense of the word. For the last 800 years I have cared for her as if she was a part of me, which she was, my sweet child forever stuck in the body of a 15 year old. My daughter is the one regret I have, leaving her. I asked her if she would come with us, but she told me she couldn't, she would not leave her brother behind no matter how much she may want to. For that reason and many others she has given me over the centuries I am proud to call her my daughter, my sweet, loyal, caring, beautiful daughter. I will never forgive myself for leaving her, but I have waited an eternity for my chance at life, and as much as I wish I could I can not force her. She assures me that she will come and find me when she is ready. My brave daughter will have to stay in this wretched place without me to protect her from the manipulative voice of my brother, the leering words of other guards and the evilness that resides in this place. She is uncorrupted, she is pure, but I fear that with enough time Aro`s whispers in her ear will corrode the kind soul.

The thought of the sinister things he could do to my darling child left my heart with a searing pain, for that I will never forgive him because I know that he will not leave her be. Her fragile mind will be infected with his vile ways; he will show her no mercy.

My thoughts flitted to the words inside that envelope, I fear that is the last she will know of me. And that thought alone nearly brought me to my knees.

_My dearest Jane,_

_I will forever grieve your decision not to accompany us; I fear that you will be subjected to things I have tried with might to protect you from, and things that I would not wish upon even the most corrupt souls._

_Remember that if you ever seek to join us I will await you with open arms, you are always welcome my dearest child. Seek out Demetri, he will tell you my location. I trust him in this._

_He will answer you in truth, but know this; I may not live until that day. I may perish before then, I will be eternally resting, and in that case I wish you all my hope, love and wishes that you will live a happy existence. I may be with or without my beloved Marcus, in the case it is without, seek him out. He will welcome you as warmly as I would. He will cherish you as his daughter and ensure your safety. I wish to warn you that if this is the case then it is Aro whose hand it was committed by. If I perish it will be his doing._

_I pray to the gods, remembered and forgotten, that you will never forget me, your mother in soul and truth. I can promise you sincerely that you will never be forgotten by me, your sweet words, you gentle touch, you pure soul and your kind heart. Never forget the love I will always have for you, I cherish you more than I could ever fully express, you are as important as life to me. I would protect you with my life if it came to it, from physical or mental pain. I pray that you will never succumb to the evil that lurks in this city, no matter how hard it is to resist, you must try for your soul is too pure for the evil that waits in the shadows for you._

_If it is fated that we will never see each other again I wish that you will remember me as your mother, remember all the memories we share, do not be sad for all lives must end eventually, do not avenge me. Mine may just end sooner than I can live it_

_Never forget, my sweet daughter._

_Eternal love and blessings, your mother_

_Didyme_

If I had been human when writing this letter the ink would be splattered with the tears I would have shed.

It is finally time to leave, time for my love and I to leave. With one more mournful glance at the envelope resting on the pillow I leave my chambers, for the final time. I quickly leave the castle, drawing no unwanted attention, within seconds I am at the edge of the forest. With one more look behind me at the things I was about to leave I began my run through the forest. I only have a mile and a half to run until I reach the clearing but for my yearning being it is like travelling continents.

I gracefully loped through the forest, my hair billowing behind me in the wind I created, leaves and twigs snagging on my velvet cloak. The smells and sounds of the forest singing in my ears.

I come to a halt as I reach the clearing; it is an oval shape, with long grass and wildflowers growing, a small beauty amongst the foreboding forest. I am minuets early, but I do not mind. I breathe in the beauty around me, the birds, the trees the flowers. I am lost in my own world until I sense it, vampire. And not just any vampire, Aro, my crazed brother.

I crouch instantly, my face twisting into a snarl, I will not let him ruin this for me; I have waited an eternity to be free of his evil clutches.

He stepped out of the shadows, his face leering at me, "my, my you shame me, my own sister a traitorous bitch. After everything I have done for you, you would betray me like this? With Marcus? How dare you? You don't even deserve to kiss my shoes, you filthy whore. How dare you? I have given you everything and you dare to do this. I can not comprehend how you are so selfish as to put your needs of whoring around in front of what is expected of you." By this point he was practically frothing at the mouth, I am afraid of what he will do to me. My brother is unreasonably and unpredictable at the best of times.

Before my brain could register his movement he was in front of me, his iron like grip clutching my wrist. So tightly the skin was cracking, I could not do anything but gasp in pain. His words were not what terrified me, no, it was his eyes. They swirled with emotion, hate, delusion, madness. He was crazy, and I was afraid to think of what he would do to me. He was power hungry, lusting after the power he would never deserve.

The insanity in his eyes burned so brightly that I knew without a doubt that any semblance of goodness he possessed had finally been subdued by the evil in his soul. As his body leaned towards mine, the only thing I was capable of was to look into his eyes, his mad and clouded eyes.

His eyes held me frozen, as he spat words of hate at me, they barely registered, and I was too transfixed. I hardly noticed as he began tearing at my body, the excruciating pain dulled by the intensity of which I was lost in his eyes.

Those eyes were what I saw as my vision went dark, as my mind went dormant, as my life faded from me. Those burning eyes were what I saw. Crazed eyes. Until darkness so soothing and warm enveloped me until I could picture them no more. After more than a millennia and a half I finally slept.

For the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>there you have it, leave me a review with feedback. was it any good? areas to improve? im open to constructive critasism, im just looking to improve my writing:)<strong>


End file.
